Alphabet Soup
by Randomsplashes
Summary: Chapter 9-Hamburgers & Misunderstandings is up! A collection of one-shots and stories of our favorite Brit and his hamburger-loving git America/England Ratings may change from K to M.
1. Alphabet Soup!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia -** Hidekaz Himaruya does.

America/England basically owns my soul now but there might be mentions of other pairings later on.

One of the first fanfics I've done-go easy on me? 3

**Rating: **T –Iggy's got a potty mouth :B **Ratings may change on other chapters later on :]**

* * *

**Alphabet Soup**

Arthur sneezed.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this sick and irritated. Perhaps it was the Great Depression? Oh bollocks. There was no way he could think clearly anymore. Arthur sneezed violently again and laid his sore head on the pillow. He was exhausted after a long night of filling documents and laying out projects with his boss. Arthur's eyes became heavily lidded as he breathed in the scent of vanilla, lilacs and hamburgers. Wait. _Hamburgers? _Arthur immediately rose from the covers and swatted his pillow with vigor. He was sure the cold had gotten to his head again-after all; he hadn't stuffed hamburgers in his throat since last month when Alfred purposely ordered hamburgers for all the nations during the conference.

A hearty chuckle filled Arthur's spacious bedroom; Arthur immediately stiffened. Oh bloody hell. He didn't even need to turn his damn head to know it was that hamburger-loving git.

"Alfred, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur whipped his head towards the doorway and glared at the said figure that was advancing towards him.

"Oh chill Iggy, I came to crash at your place remember? You're the one who pleaded me to come visit you. Look at you Iggy! An old man shouldn't be-"

Arthur angrily tossed his pillow at Alfred's head. Oh boy. Alfred was going to get it now.

"YOU _BLOODY WANKER!_ MY LIFE JUST GOT WORSE WITH YOUR BLOODY PRESENCE. _DON'T MAKE ME CRIPPLE YOUR BLOODY LEGS AND KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BLOODY HOME_. "

"Iggy, you talk too much, why don't you just relax?"

"RELAX? WHAT DOES THAT BLOODY MEAN YOU WANKER? FIRST YOU COME HERE AND TORE MY BLOODY SLEEP AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?"

"Iggy, just-"

"I REPEAT YOU GIT, I WILL **NOT** BLOODY RELAX UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOME"

Arthur's angry comments didn't faze Alfred at all and proceeded further towards Arthur's bed with a smirk. His smirk grew even wider as he grasped Arthur's wrist and whispered seductively into Arthur's ear.

_"Why don't you rest for a bit Iggy.."_ Arthur practically shivered against his voice. It was impossible for the poor Englishman to concentrate. _"Trust me, I'll make it all better…" _

Arthur's face flushed with crimson, the sudden invasion of his personal space left him stammering in incoherent sentences.

"Ah..er..um...ah…" Arthur was sure he couldn't even talk anymore with Alfred staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"That's great Iggy! I'll make something for you to eat-it'll be _nice and hot.." _ Alfred continued on as he left a tomato-red Arthur gaping.

"…you git." Arthur mumbled as he settled back on the covers.

"That git's probably off to make hamburgers or something. I'm gonna crush his bloody face when I see it." Arthur briefly smiled at the thought of it and snuggled deeper into the sheets as the reminiscence of Alfred's childhood engulfed him into a deep slumber.

* * *

_America, 1700s_

_It had been that time of the year for Alfred where he got his ghastly colds. Arthur watched over the young boy with great concern and often made homemade scones and soup for the sick boy._

_"I made these fresh scones for you Alfred, eat up." Arthur held out the foul smelling scones to Alfred's face. He didn't even notice the repulsed look Alfred had given him._

_"Um, its okay England, I think I'll stick with the soup. Besides-"Alfred was abruptly cut off by Arthur's hurt expression before continuing with a sigh, "..I change my mind! The scones look amazing already!" Arthur smiled happily; he loved Alfred's sincere comments about his cuisine. _

_"Alfred, how's the scones? Don't you love it? I made it specifically for you-I even tried to bake it shaped like a toy soldier." Arthur smiled warmly as he glanced at the boy who was busy gagging on the scones._

_"Ah…." Alfred coughed discreetly "It tastes wonderful England!" His hands grasped for the soup bowl and swallowed the soup to disperse the taste of the scones. Arthur noticed the light glint in Alfred's eyes as he watched the boy eat the portion of the soup. _

_"England what's this soup called?"_

_"It's called tomato soup Alfred. I got it from Spain-he practically gave me chunks of these canned soups last Christmas as a sign of our pathetic friendship I reckon. That Spain is a bloody git, he should know what a healthy Englishman likes in his food. " England scoffed at the thought of that wanker._

_"It tastes really good England, could you teach me?" Alfred's sky blue eyes shined with wonder as he finished his portion. The cute expression that Alfred held couldn't make Arthur refuse the offer._

_"Of course I will Alfred. I promise you'll love it as much as the scones!" _

_

* * *

_

"Yo Iggy! Wake up! The soup's done!" Arthur's pleasant dream was easily discarded as he felt movements on his bed. The sudden movements jerked Arthur wide awake out of his slumber to find himself facing a grinning Alfred above him. The American's grin widened even further as he leaned down towards Arthur's stunned face.

"You're wide awake Iggy, did you miss me?" Alfred's clear sky blue eyes met Arthur's murky emerald eyes. Arthur immediately flushed a deep shade of red as he tried to push Alfred off the bed - the bloody American was too close to invading his personal space. While doing so, his fingers accidentally brushed the surface of Alfred's shirt that happened to reveal his firm and smooth chest. _Smooth._ Arthur mentally slapped himself for even thinking of those thoughts about his former colony. He managed to push the American off of his bed while trying to catch his breath.

"Alfred, you have exactly 3 seconds to leave my bloody house." Arthur seethed with anger while putting on his most threatening glance at Alfred.

"3…" _The bloody wanker's leaving, take calm breaths._ Arthur breathed in slowly to stop himself from strangling the American.

"Iggy, guess what I made-" Alfred seemed to be unfazed by Arthur's threatening expression.

"2…" _Just one more second and that git will finally leave. _

"Oh come on Iggy, there's no way you'd-"

"1" _That bloody git's going to get it-I'll make him kiss my ass and beg for mercy…wait..kiss my ass? That's sounds so wrong! It's all because of that wanker!_

"ALPHABET SOUP!" Alfred hollered as he braced himself for the ass-kicking Arthur was about to give him. The Brit's thoughts stopped dead as he stared at Alfred. _Did he just say alphabet soup? What the bloody hell is that?_

"…Excuse me?"

"I made you alphabet soup Iggy! You'll love it!" Arthur was shocked at Alfred's resilience; the American grinned sheepishly as he laid the bowl of soup in front of Arthur.

The soup seemed oddly familiar to Arthur-it was tomato-based and looked strangely appetizing. Of course what he didn't expect was the strange string of alphabet shaped pastas in his soup. _How on earth did Alfred make this?_

"…What..is this?" Arthur gaped at the soup and twirled the liquid with his spoon.

"It's alphabet soup of course! Didn't I just say that Iggy?" The American gave the Brit his usual I-am-a-Hero-and-you-know-it grin.

"Why are there alphabets in the soup Alfred?" Arthur had never seen such a soup creation like this. _Perhaps I am getting old_, he thought.

"It adds F-U-N to the soup Iggy! Why have some boring old soup when you can add entertaining things into them! I mean the soup you used to give me was really boring and bland so obviously the best way was to add alphabets in them."

The mention of Arthur's tomato soup lifted the Brit's mood. _So he still remembers that damned soup I gave him…_ The Brit smiled and his threatening gaze softened as he scooped a portion of the soup to his mouth. It smelled awfully delicious to Arthur as the warm aroma swept his senses. The Brit's thoughts were interrupted by the soft chuckle from the American; he narrowed his eyes and glanced at the American.

"What's so funny Alfred?"

The American's blue eyes shimmered mischievously as he answered the Brit's question. "It's nothing Iggy, just the fact that the letters in your soup spell '**Alfred's mine **' "Arthur's eyes widened as he peered down to his soup. Oh bollocks. Alfred was right. The bloody letters were blatantly sprawled across the surface of the soup. Arthur flushed crimson and promptly dropped the spoon in embarrassment.

"You wanker! It's your entire bloody fault! I bet you did this just to embarrass me." Arthur's face swelled into a deep shade of red, "Look at what you've done you git! I look even worse! You are so going to pay for-"

A rush of aromas entered the Brit's mouth sent him in a wave of dizziness and warmth. It tasted awfully of tangy tomatoes, herbs and a slight distinctive taste of the American. All too soon the distinctive taste of the American left the Brit's mouth. Arthur finally realized that Alfred had fed him the soup through mouth to mouth. He flushed deeply as he thought of the American's soft lips and saw Alfred smirking triumphantly at him.

"You're such a git Alfred! Why couldn't you feed me properly? Now you're going to get sick too!" The American's smirk grew wider with each minute. Alfred tentatively leaned forward and embraced Arthur before settling his head on the Brit's shoulders.

"I know Iggy, but isn't that reason why they invented alphabet soup?"

* * *

AHHHHH I LOVE ALPHABET SOUP. Iggy sure likes it- he's just too tsudere to admit it ;D Iggy Iggy xD

R&R bby?


	2. Public Displays of Affection

Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia Dx

This one came out of my head when I saw the _Today Show_ a few days ago & I liked how this one turned out ;D And don't kill me if it's the wrong timeslot! Obviously there's a time difference from UK to US Dx But go easy on me k? xDDD

* * *

**Public Displays of Affection **

It had been a spectacular day for the Brit; the Englishman had spent his pleasant morning listening to the sweet lullabies of cardinals and basking in the fresh breeze that had gently swept into his bedroom. His afternoon had been extremely exciting when he held an exclusive tea party for his fairy friends; they had always been so kind and helpful to Arthur. After spending his rest of the afternoon with a nap, Arthur rose from the covers of his sheets and stretched his arms and legs. _Oh bloody hell_ _I'm getting old_, Arthur thought when he heard slight cracks in his joints. The Brit changed briskly, putting on a fresh crisp shirt and trousers before heading downstairs.

Arthur noticed a note tucked under the edge of his door; he strode over and picked the paper up. The Englishman frowned at the horrible condition of the note; the edges were torn and stains smudged the sides of the paper. But none of it concerned the Brit as he began to read the note,

_**'Check the TV'**_

Arthur frowned again, what kind of a bloody idiot would write that? How would anyone know if he even owned a bloody television? The Englishman headed towards his television to investigate.

"_Iggy!"_ Arthur jumped in surprise, where the bloody hell did it come from? He glanced back at the television to see NBC's _The Today Show_ on the screen. The Brit blinked again; his mind was probably still asleep. Arthur settled comfortably on the sofa, sipping his beloved Earl Grey tea and watched the program with interest.

The show had nothing particularly exciting to Arthur as he watched the hosts chatter about the latest movie releases and introduced guests on the show while hundreds of tourists gathered around to watch. _Oh bollocks, this is an American program! Why on earth am I so inclined to watching this preposterous show? Have you gone so bloody soft towards American programs? _Arthur immediately stopped his mental rant when he saw a glimpse of a familiar blond face in the crowd. Arthur rubbed his eyes and stared intently at the screen, he was sure it was Alfred. Before the Englishman could ponder further, the hosts began announcing the familiar American from the crowd to join them. Arthur's eyes narrowed, just what was the git planning on doing up on live national television? Arthur watched as the obvious bomber jacket and the Nantucket came into view.

"On _Today's Show_ our nation's own personification Alfred F. Jones has decided to join us and talk about his upcoming roles for our country….."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the host's announcement; the git's own citizens adored him to death. He watched as the American came up to the hosts and introduced himself to the thousands of fans below.

"YO! _WHAT'S SHAKIN' AMERICAAA_?"

Arthur spat out his tea and nearly dropped his porcelain cup on the floor. He should have expected that from the bloody git. Arthur dabbed his mouth and scoffed at the hollers and screams from Alfred's fans. The Brit's thoughts wandered to the American; Alfred had _fans_? He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously. _How come that wanker has so many fans? That wanker's spoiling them with his ridiculously good looks! Oh sod it Arthur, don't let your thoughts wander to that twat's appearance. Focus! _

"How are you doing on this fine Saturday Alfred? It's a pleasure to have you here; I see you've got yourself a legion of fans there." The host clearly looked stunned by the sudden number of the audience.

"I'm as _awesome_ as ever!" Arthur narrowed his eyes as Alfred winked at the screen. "In fact, I wanted to spread a message to my friend."

"Oh so who's this friend of yours? I think your fans would like to hear about it" Arthur raised his eyebrows skeptically, what was the git thinking of saying on live television?

"Ah it's Iggy! Everyone else calls him England but I find it honestly plain just like the tasteless food he used to feed me. He's always so grumpy 'cept when he starts talking to his _'imaginary friends'_." Alfred deliberately quoted with his fingers at the concept of Arthur's fairy friends.

"I bet you he's still sulking at home even though I told him to check the TV for this special occasion."

Arthur head boiled with anger. _How dare you insult my friends you bloody twat! They're bloody real for your information. I thought you loved my food! You used to tell me how delicious the scones were! _ Arthur immediately grabbed his phone and dialed his boss' number.

"Gordon! I need a bloody plane ticket to New York!"

"…Why Arthur? What's the reason for this occasion?" Arthur mentally slapped himself; his boss didn't understand how crucial it was for him to head down to give that bloody prat an arse-kicking of his life.

"Ah Gordon, I apologize for the sudden intrusion but there's no time left for me to explain, it's a crucial _personal business_ of mine that I have to properly _deal _with. " Arthur nearly gritted his teeth on those last words; the Englishman was going to beat the boy into a bloody pulp.

"Well I guess its fine then Arthur, your plane to New York departs at 7:00 PM. I'm sure you have a good reason for your excuse when you return." Arthur thought he heard his boss laughing within the background.

"Thank you Gordon." Arthur then slammed the phone and breathed slowly to calm himself; he heard his boss' laughter-it was not a matter to laugh at. The Brit quickly reached for the TV remote when he heard more of the interview with the bloody American.

"….Thank you for telling us about your amazing stories with our President, Alfred. I must ask, what was the message you were going to announce earlier this interview?"

The American's grin widened as he turned towards the screen; Alfred's deep blue eyes sparkled as he spoke towards the camera.

"Hey Iggy, guess what? You're on national television!"

Arthur's jaw dropped at Alfred's comment before clutching the edge of the sofa to compose himself. The Englishman jumped in surprise as he heard his phone ringing, he cautiously leaned the phone in his ears.

"…Hello?" Arthur breathed in with uncertainty and found himself fidgeting in his seat.

"What's with the fidgeting Iggy? Shouldn't you be smiling in front of the awesome me? Oh! By the way, I can see the tea stains on your crotch."

Arthur peered down and nearly yelped at the sight of his stained pants before furiously turning towards the television. He was shocked to see himself on a large camera screen beside the hosts and the American.

"Alfred, please _refrain _yourself from _staring at my trousers_." He seethed with anger and pointed at his pants for emphasis. Arthur didn't realize he had the audience members in shock and embarrassment.

"Ah Iggy, I do have decency, at least I don't spill tea on my pants." Alfred flashed a grin, "Anyways I'm so glad you're coming to New York! I finally convinced my boss and yours to set us up for a day together; I can't wait to see you here! It'll be like a date Iggy!"

The Englishman thought his life wouldn't get any worse; he was just humiliated in front of that git's country! He covered his face to his palms in shock as he tried to comprehend the last few minutes of their conversation. _ A plane to New York, Gordon's permission for the trip, and that git's boss's agreement to set us up for a day together? Wait; did Alfred just say a 'date'? Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into? _Arthur rested his palm on his hips before facing towards the screen with a scowl,

"_Fine _Alfred, but you're paying for the bloody expenses."

Alfred grinned triumphantly in reply.

"You won't regret it!"

* * *

HAHA I would love to see someone draw Iggy's shocked face when he realizes he's on national television! Heehee 3 Alfred put hidden cameras into the television :P I'm not even sure if that's possible but I dream of it ;D I'm thinking of continuing this little fluffy story xD What you guys think? R&R?


	3. The 'Date' Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…or Iggy Dx

-sigh- IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE…It's quite long too.....ANYWAYS,

Since you guys asked for the continuation of 'Public Displays of Affection' I continued the story with a new title- 'The Date' (sounds fitting for the pair no?) and I also separated the story into a few parts ;D Oh yeah the ratings may change from a T to M :B Do you guys want any smut in it later on? x3 It'll be my first time writing smut for USUK though!

This chapter has our Brit in a slight situation as the sexual tension increases :DDDDD Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

** 'The Date' (Part 1)**

_Previously,_

_Alfred flashed a grin, "Anyways I'm so glad you're coming to New York! I finally convinced my boss and yours to set us up for a day together; I can't wait to see you here! It'll be like a date Iggy!"_

_The Englishman thought his life wouldn't get any worse; he was just humiliated in front of that git's country! He covered his face to his palms in shock as he tried to comprehend the last few minutes of their conversation. __A plane to New York, Gordon's permission for the trip, and that git's boss's agreement to set us up for a day together? Wait; did Alfred just say a 'date'? Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into? __Arthur rested his palm on his hips before facing towards the screen with a scowl,_

"_Fine __Alfred, but you're paying for the bloody expenses."_

_Alfred grinned triumphantly in reply._

"_You won't regret it!"_

_

* * *

_

Arthur was extremely pissed. He had plenty of reasons to hate the git who got him into this mess. In fact, Arthur had wanted to slip away from the public and hide under the covers of his bed back at home, but the American _insisted_ him on putting the Brit onto a Secret Service jet to New York. Now, he was bound to be the spotlight of tabloids and a topic of gossip for all the nations.

Rubbing his eyes, the Englishman scowled; he had spent the entire plane trip replaying the events that had leaded him into this bloody mess. It had not been good for the Brit; the sudden 'date' that Alfred proposed led to countless front headlines of the story all over his own country. Not only that, his not-so-pleasant trip to the airport escalated into full mayhem when Alfred sent Secret Services to chauffer him across the entire sea of tabloid journalists and photographers to his plane. Arthur had assured them that he didn't need any more attention but they insisted that they would protect Alfred's '_cargo_' to safety.

_Oh fuck, I could use a bloody drink right now. Stupid tabloids, stupid git and his Secret Service crap. Fuck. _Tired and desperately thirsty, Arthur waved his hand towards the flight attendant to order something to drink.

"What would you like to order sir? We have the _delicious prosciutto stuffed chickenburger, or sweet onion beef burger with freshly baked fries, and fried onion chips with cheddar beef burg_-"

"I don't want any of your nasty, repulsive food, I. Want. A. Bloody. Beer. "_For goodness's sake, why do they only serve fried food? I'm going to teach that git some lessons about gourmet._

"Is that all sir?The attendant's eyes glanced shyly towards the blond. Arthur had scared the poor soul into bits.

"_Oh for the love of God,_ didn't I just tell you that I wanted a beer?"With one of his most threatening gazes, Arthur had his beer delivered in record time. The Englishman turned his attention towards the newspapers neatly piled on the surface of the desk and fumed with anger as he read out the headlines,

**'_England's beloved citizens in deep shock over the Today Show incident'_**

**'_America flirts with England on the Today Show'_**

Attempting to rip the paper to bits, Arthur pounced on the desk with vigor; he promised himself that would never let Alfred see the day again if he put the blasted thing on the plane. A sudden cough from the Service guards at the doorway tore the blond's attention from his actions. Fumbling to compose himself from his silly actions, Arthur snapped angrily in response.

"Excuse me, have you ever considered knocking? I'll have you know that this is a private jet and just because that git sent you does not mean that you can come barging in!"The Service guards, having to deal with the Englishman quite a number of times, simply stepped in to deliver an envelope to Arthur and replied politely to the blond before heading out,

"Sir, we're 15 minutes away from the airport, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." Arthur rolled his eyes in response and buckled himself for the ride; a former nation that stood once atop of the world didn't need such silly reminders. He glanced at the time on his watch, _11:45 __I have another 15 minutes to enjoy my life. _He turned his attention back to the envelope; it had gold embellishments intricately carved on the edges of the paper while displaying bright red letters titled '_For Arthur_' on the front. Raising his eyebrows, the Brit curiously opened the envelope to find a small note and letter. Arthur was going to find out more than he had bargained for, he read the small note with familiar scrawny writing,

_Yo Iggy! This is our awesome timetable thingy for our date! I have no idea why they gave us timetables; I bet you my boss made this for us so we could **'**_**_strengthen our relationship_**_**'**! Isn't that great Iggy? I am so hyped for this cuz it's going to be awesome!!! We're gonna have so much fun! Oh yeah, did you like the gourmet food on the plane? It tastes awesome right???_

_T.T.Y.L._ _Alfred_

Arthur scoffed at the American's note. _Strengthen our relationship my ass_, _I'd rather have Francis grope me than this! _ He turned his attention to the other letter that appeared in pristine condition; the Brit's face contorted with shock as he read the contents of the paper, 

**_Alfred F. Jones & Arthur Kirkland's Date Timetable_**

**_*~*~*_**

**_12:00 A.M - Arthur's arrival_**

**_12:30 A.M-1:30 P.M - Brunch_**

**_2:00-4:00 P.M. - Amusement Park_**

**_4:00-5:00 P.M - Romantic Getaway at the Rose Garden _**

**_5:30-7:00 P.M - Dinner_**

**_7:00-10:00 P.M - Movies at the South Lawn_**

**_10:30 P.M. - Arthur's departure for England_**

Arthur nearly lost consciousness as the contents of the timetable went straight past his head; it was almost too much for the poor Englishman to handle. Even after his panic attack, Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly curious of the places that he and Alfred would visit; it seemed as if Alfred was quite serious about this 'date'. Arthur flushed a bit, thinking of how ridiculous he was. The sudden sight of the ground indicated that the jet had landed yet Arthur suddenly felt very nervous; he wasn't too sure how to make an appearance in front of Alfred in such an enormous airport swirling with people.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you ready to leave?" Arthur straightened his shirt and sweater vest before heading out of the door.

"Of course, let's get out of here." He brushed past the guards towards the exit of the jet and began his step down the jet with his head faced down pouting in nervousness. _Oh my god, oh my god, breath Arthur!_ The Brit scolded himself. Desperately trying to prevent himself from another panic, Arthur didn't even realize that a large object had pounced on him and pulled the blond onto the ground.

"Ooph!...Can't…bloody..breath.." Arthur struggled hopelessly against the brick that was crushing his lithe figure. He didn't even have to guess that it was that wanker who had smothered him with his hug.

**"_Iggy!"_**The bomber jacket –clad American embraced the Brit with more vigor before rising from the floor with a grin.

"Hey Iggy, need some help?"Arthur clutched his sides and scowled at Alfred. Sometimes the American infuriated him to no end.

"_No_" Arthur spat out; "I am perfectly _capable_ of getting myself up." Dusting himself from the fall, Arthur found himself escorted along with Alfred though the arrivals terminal. Arthur flushed as hundreds of eyes fell towards the American and his Service agents.

"Alfred" Arthur hissed, "You git! Why did you pick this direction? Don't you have any idea that this will bring our heads on those damned tabloids? "

"Take a chill pill Iggy. These Secret Service guys are making sure that there aren't any paparazzi around. Besides, they're my people-I have nothing to hide against them." Alfred grinned at the bystanders as the Service escorted them to the automobile. Inside the car, Arthur sat comfortably against the soft seats and pulled out the 'timetable'. It was 12:15 and brunch was next on the list; he frowned just at the thought of devouring hamburgers. Arthur stiffened as Alfred settled comfortably beside him.

"…You better not do something stupid here….git"

"Of course not! I'm on my best behavior!"

He flushed scarlet when his bright emerald eyes locked with the pair of sky blues. Arthur could see hope, excitement and slight anxiety flooding those beautiful eyes.Perhaps Alfred did want Arthur to recognize how serious he was but the Brit was afraid to be lured in; he once did break in front of those eyes. Arthur turned his head away in embarrassment; it was a long time ago since he had taken a look at those eyes yet still, he just couldn't let himself bring up the past again. An awkward silence filled between the two. Arthur could see Alfred's pouting face from the corner of his eyes. Truth be told, the Brit loved the soft lips and the wild golden locks of hair from the American's that perfectly framed the contours of his slightly tanned face. Smiling to himself, Arthur cherished this small private moment with Alfred.

"Mr. Jones, we have arrived at the restaurant."

"Ah! Thanks! Come on, let's go!" The Brit's thoughts were set aside as the American led him towards the restaurant. He blushed at the feeling of Alfred's calloused palms encircling his'. Dazzled by the panoramic view of the city, Arthur immediately felt comfortable as he settled himself against the chair; he glanced at Alfred's sparkling eyes and chuckled slightly, emitting a grin from the other man.

"So Iggy…what do you think of this place?" Alfred asked while preparing for a compliment from the Brit.

"…It's not so bad I guess…your boss knows how to pick a good place to eat."

"Actually, I picked this place Iggy," Arthur's eyebrows rose, "I knew that you'd want something fancy and stuff, coming from a picky person like you." The Brit frowned at the comment._ You git. You just ruined a perfectly fine moment!_

Ignoring Alfred's response, Arthur flipped open the menu and focused on keeping his attention to the pages instead of the American's face. Suddenly Arthur's attention was lost when something snaked up against his knees; he nearly gasped at the touch. The Brit quickly peered under the table and saw nothing. Shrugging it off with ease, Arthur turned his attention towards the pages in the menu again. Of course, the Brit hadn't noticed the mischievous grin from Alfred. Ever so gently, the American brushed the sides of the Brit's knees again with his left hand and was rewarded another small gasp from the man. Arthur brushed the feeling off; he was imagining things again-Alfred's hands were right on the table. Arthur waited patiently for the waiter come to the table and began ordering. The Brit didn't even notice the glint in Alfred's eyes. The American smiled; it was time for _Plan A._

"I'll have the _Hazelnut Crusted Halibut _with_-"_Arthur elicited a quiet moan as he felt something brushing ever so softly against his thighs; he quickly composed himself with a cough and glared daggers at Alfred-and of course the American's hands were still on the table.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll have the _Hazelnut Crus_-"This time the Brit emitted a louder moan as he began to feel slightly aroused by the mysterious hand brushing against his inner thighs-yet again Alfred's hands were causally drumming the surface of the table. _It must be Alfred; I don't care if his hands are still on the table but that prat has done nothing but play innocent. I'm going to wipe that look off his bloody face!_

"_Hazelnut Crusted Halibut with Garlic potatoes-_that is all_."_Arthur nearly hollered his response. His flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes made the waiter stare at Arthur with slight concern as the man wrote his and Alfred's orders down before leaving. By then, the Englishman had finally lost his composure and stood up.

"Alfred, don't you bloody_ fuck_ with me. I know what you're doing you git."Arthur hissed, raising a finger against Alfred. The American arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um...Iggy I really have no idea what you're talking about. Are you getting too old to the point where you're hollering at waiters? Besides, you shouldn't swear in this awesome restaurant. We gotta finish the brunch soon-its 1:00!"

Arthur frowned; the American's hand had never left the table when they got there.Somehow, he was determined to let pass the event through without any indications revealing his slightly throbbing _London_.Arthur would never admit defeat to the boy nor fall for any tricks Alfred had planned.

"I'm not getting that old you git. And you're absolutely wrong about this restaurant-it isn't even '_awesome_' not one bloody bit. I suggest we eat quickly and head to our next destination. I'm sure we don't want any more _distractions_."Arthur's voice nearly faltered at the last few words. Alfred mentally high-fived himself; the Brit had no idea that he fell for the American's 'fake arm' joke. It was such a classic prank that he didn't even need Francis' help whatsoever.

"You're right then Iggy. I'll let my awesomeness distract your concerns!"

Alfred couldn't wait to continue his torture on the Englishman. Flashing his usual grins, Alfred used it to cover the discreet thoughts in his head.

_This date is so fucking awesome. You and 'London' are so going to remember this for a long time._

_

* * *

__**AHAHAHA. I finished the first part woot! xDDD I hope this isn't going too far along the borderlines to a 'M' Alfred's going to have the best time ever teasing poor Arthur xDDD Though there might be a slight twist to it…..Hope you like the whole 'fake arm joke' thingy lol Mhmm, I heard that Hazelnut Crusted Halibut with Garlic potatoes taste good :B  
**_

_**If you still don't get the 'fake arm' joke-Alfred used his bomber jacket to put the 'fake arm' in the left sleeve of his jacket as a decoy so he could tease Arthur's thighs with his real left hand ;D**_

__ _**London=Arthur's cock **_ _**R&R?**_


	4. The 'Date' Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Iggy's eyebrows!**

Argh xD Took a while to complete! I was like stuck for a day or so. My comp was messed and stuff.... Dx I added Francis & Matthew for a little spice ;D Slight France/Canada if you squint :B Btw Cupcake Sparkles is Arthur's unicorn friend :D I'm still not sure if there should be any 'M' stuff for the next chapter-any thoughts? Anyways, onto the story!

Basic Translations: _Angleterre_-England, _Tour Eiffel-_Eiffel Tower_, L'Amerique-_America_. Mon cheri_-My dear, _tu es mignon-_you're cute_, Crème glacée-_Ice Cream_  
_

* * *

_Previously,_

_Arthur frowned; the American's hand had never left the table when they got there, he was determined to let pass the event through without any indications revealing his slightly throbbing London. Arthur would never admit defeat to the boy nor fall for any tricks Alfred had planned._

_"I'm not getting that old you git. And you're absolutely wrong about this restaurant-it isn't even 'awesome' not one bloody bit. I suggest we eat quickly and head to our next destination. I'm sure we don't want any more distractions."Arthur's voice nearly faltered at the last few words. Alfred mentally high-fived himself; the Brit had no idea that he fell for the American's 'fake arm' joke. It was such a classic prank that he didn't even need Francis' help whatsoever._

_"You're right then Iggy. I'll let my awesomeness distract your concerns!"_

_Alfred couldn't wait to continue his torture on the Englishman. Flashing his usual grins, Alfred used it to cover the discreet thoughts in his head._

_This date is so fucking awesome. You and 'London' are so going to remember this for a long time._

_

* * *

  
_

**The 'Date' (Part 2)**

**_Secret Services car, 1:45 P.M._**

Things hadn't been pleasant for Arthur. The former pirate was desperately keeping his composure in check after the pair was escorted into the Services car; he had done a great job so far-the American paid no heed to the throbbing bulge in his pants or his rosy, flushed cheeks. However, the nightmare wasn't over yet; the blasted amusement park was next and the ride was wearing off his patience. Frowning with annoyance, Arthur was becoming irked by the rubbish crap the American listened. It wasn't even music- it was loud and troublesome and yet, Alfred sat casually beside him while belting out incoherent sentences.

"_Violence is the energy, against the enemy. Well violence is an energy- _" Alfred yelled as he mimicked an air guitar solo. Losing his patience, Arthur grabbed the edges of the leather seat and nearly tore the covers off.

"SHUT. THAT. BLASTED. THING_._" Refusing the urge to strangle the American, the Brit began counting backwards.

_5__ Be happy Arthur. Think of happy thoughts. _

"Hell no Iggy! It's not even loud in here!" Eyebrows creased, Arthur breathed deeply.

_4, Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!_

_3, __Think of how Cupcake Sparkles will react if you killed that git!_

_2, Oh bollocks, won't anyone shut that wanker up? I want my tea, I want my scones!  
_

"Geez, you're totally ruining the fun Iggy."

_1, FUN? How the bloody hell am I ruining it? That's it, I'll show you fun you wanker. _

Arthur finally snapped. The thought of riding roller coasters and participating in ridiculous activities somehow ruined his resolve but he was willing to prove that a once-powerful nation could still kick the American's arse.

"Oh Alfred, I'll show you_ fun_. It's so on."

* * *

**_Amusement Park, 1:50 P.M_**

Francis Bonnefoy was no normal man, he was well known as the kinkiest nation. Of course, his title was constantly being rivaled by the persistent Englishman. Even though the Englishman had often played 'hard to get' around the nations, what Francis did not expect though was how close _Angleterre_ had succumbed to Alfred's ridiculous frowned while he sat beside his ice cream vendor. He had disguised himself in the amusement park while waiting for the pair to arrive.

It wasn't as if Francis had wanted to watch them, he was quite curious to see how the 'date' would turn out. There was plenty of sexual tension between them and if the pair did ever have sex together-he was quite certain- then the Frenchman could easily videotape the pair and use it against them. It also meant he could send it to Hungary as an apology for groping Austria. On the other hand though, both the American and the Brit were quite oblivious of each other's feelings.

_If the __L'Amérique doesn't woo Angleterre, I'm going to have to do it myself. I don't want to waste any more precious time, I could be out there groping Italy! _The French smirked just at the thought of hearing the screams of pleasure eliciting from the swollen pink lips of the Englishman as he plunged _Tour_ _Eiffel_ deep within the Brit's tight-

"_Papa! _Why did you drag me here?" Francis turned and saw the former colony he had raised standing beside the vendor with his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Smiling, Francis stood up and patted Matthew's head softly.

"Ah _Matthieu_! It is important for me to do my job! _Mon cheri, _perhaps you could learn something from your Papa." Matthew nodded in reply; his hesitant violet blue eyes stared in wonder of just what his former father figure was planning. The strange glint in Francis' eyes was a sign that things were going to get a a lot more chaotic. Patting Kumajirou's soft head, Matthew felt sorry for his brother and England. _Oh Alfred_, _you better take Arthur away from Papa videotaping you before gets even worse._

"Just you watch _L'Amerique_, you and _Angleterre_ will be so _humiliated_ in our next G8 meeting."

* * *

**_Amusement Park, 2:00 P.M_****  
**

The 'date' had been going well for Alfred. First, his sneaky prank on Arthur had been a success; the Brit almost became putty in his hands. He smirked as he thought how the Brit had squirmed helplessly against him-this was way better than Kiku's interactive dating games. Second, Arthur had somehow challenged him during their_ complicated _ride to their destination. And third, they had arrived at his favorite amusement park. The sight of the fast roller coasters and fried food easily riled the American. It was only a matter of time before he would make Arthur submit and beg to be his. Alfred shifted his glasses and grinned, he suddenly felt like an evil mastermind. It was time for _Plan B_.

Grabbing Arthur's hands, the American led him towards the best attraction of the park-the roller coaster. However, he didn't expect the Brit to pull back. Seeing Arthur's slightly annoyed face, Alfred sighed and patted the Brit's shoulders.

"Say Iggy, you couldn't possibly be afraid of _roller coasters_? Especially the _Awesome Thrill 2000._" That had got Arthur riled up. Alfred watched with awe in the Brit's sudden change; the fearful expression in Arthur's emerald eyes had changed into one of fierce competitiveness. Arthur's mouth curled up to a sneer and in Alfred's amazement, he began dragging the American towards the coasters. Alfred's mouth curved to a smirk, he totally didn't expect this from Arthur, perhaps things were getting awesome.

"Why don't you slow down? There's no reason to rush ourselves Iggy." With a quick yank of Alfred's hand, the Brit turned around and snarled, Alfred hadn't seen that look since Arthur's former pirate days. The fiery gaze of the Brit was obviously not backing down without a fight.

"No reason to rush? Oh _fuck_ that Alfred. We're going to take our arses down on that bloody thing and ride that blasted thing! Besides..." A seductive growl emitted from the Englishman as he yanked the American down face to face, his eyes glimmering with malice. "..._I kinda like that idea_."

_Bring it on Iggy_. Pressing their foreheads together, Alfred responded with the same tone. "Bring it on _pretty boy._"

With that both nations rushed, tearing entire crowds apart as they headed towards the coasters. It wasn't long before the two buckled themselves on the seats. Glancing over his side, Alfred saw small tremors in the other nation's body. The vulnerability of Arthur urged Alfred to embrace the shaking nation, instead he resorted to teasing.

"What's wrong Iggy? Is this too _awesome_ for you?"

"Oh sod it, Alfred."

Straining with creaks, the coaster began with terrifying speed. Alfred felt the adrenaline rush past his cheeks as it headed straight for the first drop. Roller coasters always relieved problems for the American, and riding it alongside Arthur was even better. The coaster headed down the vertical drop, its wheels creaking constantly. Seeing Arthur's shaking figure, the former colony resisted his urge to shout his feelings out for the Brit; the American knew Arthur wouldn't have taken it seriously or heard him. The former colony had remembered how he used to watch the Brit from a distance in hopes of grasping the man's heart.

As the coaster headed for the second drop, the Brit's tremors ceased; Arthur began to yell enthusiastically from the thrill of the rush. It was blatantly obvious to Alfred that the Brit had taken a liking to it; he watched as Arthur's clear emerald eyes stir with excitement on each sudden jolt of the ride.

The coaster was near its grand finale as the machine headed straight for a vertical drop. Suddenly Alfred's attention was drawn away by the gentle touch on his hand. Peering at his hand, Alfred saw the milky white skin of the Brit's hand that tightly grasped his tanned ones. It had been obvious that the former pirate was not prepared for it. Bracing for impact, Alfred tightly squeezed the other nation's hand in response, causing the deep flush on the Brit's face. Alfred breathed in and tightly held onto the hands of his former father figure as the coaster headed down. He would have never expected such an action from Arthur but he was grateful for the trust the other nation had given him.

_Plan B Success!_ _ Hero:1 Iggy:0_

* * *

**_3:00 P.M._**

The Brit hadn't been feeling so well after the ride. He was still embarrassed that he had somehow 'clutched' Alfred's hand and had spent an hour recovering from motion sickness. Settling his back against a bench, Arthur wasn't about to give up so easily. There was still the '_Romantic Getaway_' perhaps he'll teach the boy not to mess with a former pirate.

A familiar figure settled comfortably beside Arthur who stiffened at the close proximity. Arthur felt the other nation smirking at his stiff figure, did he appear that flustered? However, Arthur didn't expect the American lean over the Brit's small figure to grab himself a can of soda, which happened to be on the Arthur's lap. Redness spread across the former pirate's face, as the tip of Alfred's nose gently brushed the Brit's cheeks. It seemed that Alfred easily noticed the crimson flush creeping up Arthur's cheeks and chuckled softly.

"Hey Iggy! What's making your face red? It's spreading like wildfire!" Thick eyebrows twitching, Arthur abruptly turned his face towards the other nation in anger.

"My face is perfectly fine you prat! Look at you Alfred, you're drinking nothing but sugar! Give me that repulsive soda of yours, I'm going to throw that blasted thing away."

"FYI, it's awesome! By the way, you're wasting food! Think of all the hungry people-" Arthur's eyes narrowed. _That does it you git! _In attempt to grab the soda can from the American, Arthur's face fell straight onto Alfred's lap._ Oh for the love of god, this is so wrong!_ Feeling dizzy from the rush of blood, Arthur bolted out of Alfred's lap and furiously stared at the man.

"_YOU BLOODY GIT._ " Raising his eyebrows, Alfred smirked at the Brit's crimson face. Arthur's outburst had caused many murmurs within the crowd.

"Chillax Iggy. It was just an accident right? It's not like you wanted to right?"

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INDECENT YOU ARE?" _The Brit could feel murmurs and stares from the bystanders.

"I'm not indecent! I'm the hero remember? What happened to your 'kick-ass' attitude? Was the _Awesome_ _Thrill 2000_ too scary for you?"

"Alfred, I'm going to kick your bloody arse if you don't shut it."

"How about treating you to some ice cream Iggy?" Ice cream was the last thing on Arthur's mind, but the Brit did have to admit he was craving for something cold and the attention he was causing sure didn't help his reputation.

"Fine Alfred, but it'll be on your tab."

* * *

**_Francis' Ice Cream Booth, 3:10 P.M._**

Francis was a patient man when it came to romance. However, when it came to the _Angleterre_ and_ L'Amerique_, things were entirely opposite. The Frenchman knew his head was on the line if he couldn't catch a good picture of the pair wooing one another. The roller coaster ride didn't bring enough potential images for Francis and his _Matthieu. _He could already feel the cold metal of Hungary's frying pan against his neck and shivered nervously.

"Papa!" The nation turned his head, "Why am I dressed like this?" Francis chuckled as he saw his former colony stuffed within a polar bear costume.

"_Matthieu_, it's vital for our plan. _Mon cheri_, you look stunning! _Magnifique! Tu es mignon_!" Blushing, Matthew smiled at his former father's comment. However, the Canadian was not convinced.

"I'm not sure of this '_operation_' Papa. I mean it's kind of ridiculous to disguise ourselves." The sweat beads dripped from his former colony's forehead and onto the curve of his collarbone; Francis wasn't sure if he could tore his gaze away from his _Matthieu._

"Hello? Papa? Are you even listening?" _Mon dieu! _The Frenchman wanted to slap himself for gaping at his former colony. Fortunately the Frenchman's luck doubled when he noticed the two familiar nations. Putting on his fake brown '_wig_' and costume with a camera in hand, Francis was prepared to cause havoc.

"_Mon cheri_," Francis murmured towards Matthew,"put on your polar bear head. Our targets are here."

* * *

**_Buying Ice Cream, 3:10 P.M._**

The former pirate did have to admit the flavors of the ice cream were appetizing. Having picked a flavor, Arthur waited impatiently for the American. The former colony was still busy deciding on a flavor. Rolling his eyes, the other nation glanced the ice cream seller who looked slightly eccentric. Why of all the places it would appear there Arthur wondered as he noticed a giant polar bear mascot beside the brunette. The Brit smiled apologetically towards them, and the brunette slyly nodded in return. Losing his patience, Arthur ignored the American and began ordering for himself.

"Since you're taking a bloody time deciding, I'll start ordering mine." Arthur declared, "I'll have two scoops of vanilla ice cream please." The brunette man politely smiled and began scooping the treat.

The American grinned sheepishly at Arthur. "I'm sorry Iggy. I can't help it-there's too many awesome flavors!" The Brit just brushed him off, the bloody prat was a nuisance.

Returning with an enormous scoop of ice cream, the brunette man quickly handed the cone to the Brit. However, the former pirate wasn't prepared and one giant scoop of white cream fell onto the Brit's crotch. Arthur instantly felt numbing cold around his vital regions. Blushing furiously, he quickly grabbed napkins and cleared the cream off the pants.

The Brit had no idea that he had caused the American's look of arousal as he licked the remainder of sticky white liquid off his fingers. Though he had to admit, the vanilla cream tasted heavenly.

Fortunately, the brunette man apologized profusely and gave a refund, yet strangely held a triumphant glint in those murky eyes much to Arthur's dismay. Turning his attention back to Alfred, he could see his former colony in deep flush. _The prat must be thinking of how 'hilarious' I look_._ Thanks to that blasted ice cream seller, now I have a numbing crotch and a red faced git. _

"Aren't you going to order a bloody ice cream you prat?"

"Uh...um..no. I'm good Iggy." Arthur was definitely surprised at the American's response. Secretly though, the Brit inwardly smiled to himself. There was no doubt that the American was flustered judging from Alfred's attempt to cover his bulging crotch. That was one weakness the Brit had discovered. Shrugging the mess off, Arthur gently suckled on the remaining white cream while firmly grasping the sides of the cone. Arthur was so sure he had heard the American's slight whimpers and gasps. Both nations hadn't noticed the brunette man furiously taking photos of them.

_That's what you get for messing with the biggest kink. Score- England:1 Git:1_

* * *

**_Meanwhile,_**

Bursting with excitement, Francis nearly thanked the gods for successfully taking the pictures of the pair. It wasn't what the Frenchman had in mind when he had shoved the ice cream to _Angleterre_. He did notice that _Englishman _was up to his 'innocent' tricks again though '_L'Amerique_'s face was priceless. Either way, Francis would make sure to add the finishing touches with Photoshop. He breathed a sigh of relief now that he was safe.

On the other hand though, Matthew was sweaty and exhausted from spending almost an entire day in a furry costume. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of seeing England in such a compromising situation. For some reason the Canadian wondered if both of his close nations were up to something. Laying his head against Kumajirou's soft white fur, Matthew wondered how long the pair would last without tearing the clothes off one another.

_Operation Crème Glacée Success!_

* * *

**_4:00 P.M._**

Still blushing heavily, the Secret Services agents had been shocked to see such a compromising scene right before their eyes during the whole 'ice cream' situation. They had already escorted the oblivious pair into the car. Texting nervously, one of the agents inserted the pictures she took of the nations, the woman knew that she was so going to _hell_ for this. It was an order, and she had no choice but to comply.

_The President would be so elated to see his requests fulfilled. _

_

* * *

_Don't kill me for that 'President' thing xD It'll be hilarious to see both Arthur and Alfred's expressions when they hear that their bosses are looking at their pics xD

HEEHEE xD Arthur's a big kink which Alfred can't deny ;D Vanilla ice cream ish good :BB I want some right now! 3 I'm thinking of putting this 'Date' into 2 more parts. So what did you guys think of it?

* * *


	5. The 'Date' Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Alfred's Nantucket Dx**

**GAHHH. Took me like 2 days to write this :BBB So, in regards to the smut stuff, even though there wasn't a huge amount of replies regarding it, I added a tad bit to it ;D France/Canada added too :P Since there are plenty of sexual tension between our Brit and Alfred along with a tad of smut, I'm not too certain if the rating should be changed from T to M O: I'm a bit lazy on changing ratings and stuff :B Heehee! I actually loved how this chapter turned out! Do you guys want real smut next chapter? Review so that I can know :) Though, I haven't written smut for USUK yet.... xD**** Either way, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Aren't you going to order a bloody ice cream you prat?"_

_"Uh...um..no. I'm good Iggy." Arthur was definitely surprised at the American's response. Secretly though, the Brit inwardly smiled to himself. There was no doubt that the American was flustered judging from Alfred's attempt to cover his bulging crotch. That was one weakness the Brit had discovered. Shrugging the mess off, Arthur gently suckled on the remaining white cream while firmly grasping the sides of the cone. Arthur was so sure he had heard the American's slight whimpers and gasps. Both nations hadn't noticed the brunette man furiously taking photos of them._

_That's what you get for messing with the biggest kink. Score- England:1 Git:1_

_

* * *

_

**The 'Date' Part 3**

_**White House Rose Garden, 4:10 P.M.**_

The pleasant sight of roses, flowerbeds and blooming hyacinths went straight past Alfred's mind.

The American was busy replaying the 'events' that happened between him and Arthur. It wasn't fair that the Brit had tied the score with his icy treat. Alfred still couldn't believe how arousing Arthur could be when it came to ice cream. The sight of seeing Arthur lapping up the sticky ice cream and swirling his tongue around the shaft of the cone was enough to drive Alfred to the edge. However, it wasn't the best time as the pair had arrived in the prestigious garden of Alfred's former bosses. The former colony groaned inwardly, that meant that he would be stuck with his neglected _Louisiana. _

A slight nudge briefly shook Alfred's thoughts, he turned to see an impatient Arthur crossing his forearms. It was blatantly obvious that Arthur had been to the Garden many times during meetings with their bosses.

However, he did notice a excited glint in Arthur's eyes. Much to his own dismay, the White House staff had spiced up the Rose Garden a little since Arthur's last visit. There were plenty of blooming flower beds and crabapple trees along with elegant roses dotting around the premises.

"Earth to git. Are you even listening? I said, what 'activities' are we going to waste our bloody time on?" Alfred's brain went back to attentive mode. He wasn't so sure either. All Alfred could remember was his boss assuring him that he got it covered for the American.

"Er....I actually have no idea Iggy." Smiling sheepishly, Alfred knew it wasn't the best answer to reply towards an irritated Englishman. By the looks of the boiling, pissed look emerging on Arthur's face, he was prepared to die with dignity.

"....Alfred," The American cringed. "...what the bloody fuck did you mean by that? Are you telling me that you didn't even plan this-"

"Hello Alfred, Arthur! How's the both of you?" Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, he turned around towards his boss, who had just saved him in time. To lighten up the mood, Alfred's boss seemed cheerful and friendly. Among him were a large group of musicians and White House staff who set up an enormous table embellished with refreshments for the group.

"Sup?" Alfred nodded towards his boss, " Hey Iggy! This looks so awesome! Your boss definitely can't-" The American was interrupted by Arthur's flustered voice.

"Sir! I apologize for any trouble we have caused, I am very honored to participate in this event." Alfred smacked the stiff figure of the Brit.

"So humble Iggy. You should talk to me like this more often." The Brit sputtered in response. Alfred's boss erupted with laughter and smiled warmly at the pair.

"Ah, no worries Arthur. It was my pleasure. Now I'm hoping that perhaps the pair of you will spend your time dancing to the lovely compositions from the Orchestra? I brought dance teachers just in case."

Alfred's mind blanked for a second. "Wait, what?" He was silenced by a smack on the head from the Brit.

"He wants us to dance you dolt!" Arthur hissed angrily.

Seeing the two nation's 'bickering', Alfred's boss replied softly, "Well, the two of you don't have to, but it is a bit _troublesome_ to bring our nation's prestigious Orchestra and world class caterers here..." The American's retort was quickly taken over by Arthur's response.

"Of course we'll dance sir. Both of us will definitely dance to our heart's content."

The grin plastered over Alfred's boss widened in reply. "Ah perfect! I'll be at the South Lawn if you need me."

Alfred pouted. He was so not going to dance. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't....dance. _A Hero doesn't need to learn to dance!_ The American thought as he thought of excuses. The moment his boss left, the orchestra began playing a pleasant melody increasing into allegro of an upbeat and enticing song.

"Well," Alfred started, "Shall we dance?" His face probably didn't look as bad as Arthur's at the moment; the Brit's emerald eyes were hazy with uncertainty. Alfred gulped. He wondered how he was going to break it to Arthur, his hands felt like jelly and his legs were immovable. Slowly and silently shaking, Alfred's hand rested on the Brit's thin waist which trembled slightly against his touch. The heat radiating from Arthur completely warmed his insides._ Oh god Iggy, you're making me into a fucking pile of goo._

He felt _Louisiana_ throb painfully as he felt Arthur's arm gently pressed against the nape of his neck. It was becoming unbearably difficult for Alfred to breath. What came next shook Alfred's nether regions even harder when Arthur pressed himself against the broad chest of the American's. _Oh my fucking god._ Alfred could feel himself hyperventilating. _So fucking frustrating. I can't let Iggy mock my lack of awesomeness in dancing!_

* * *

**_Meanwhile, _**

Matthew found it hilarious to see the frightened face of his brother. The Canadian couldn't remember the last time Alfred was this scared. Laughing at his brother was the only thing that could distract him from dying of embarrassment. Disguised as a gardener in the White House was risky and ridiculous. It wasn't even his fault or his idea in the first place-it was all Francis' meddling. He wasn't the one who needed to be convinced to see how fitting his brother and England would be.

Slipping his face against the bushes in shame, Matthew watched the awkward pair from the side. Right now he could tell that his stupid brother and England were no doubt fitting for one another-both were downright stubborn and sexually frustrated. After all, who could make his brother look this idiotic? But his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms snaking around his waist. It was definitely _not Kumajirou _but obviously Francis. Turning towards the other nation, Matthew glared with annoying brimming from his deep violet eyes. Matthew summed up the best threatening gaze towards his former father figure.

"Papa, _what_ are you doing?" The mischievous grin stamped on the Frenchman's face widened. Irritated, Matthew pouted and crossed his arms in reply.

"I said Papa, what are you-_nngh_!" Matthew's reply was silenced by warm skilled lips of the Frenchman. The Canadian had no time to react and hesitantly let Francis deepen the kiss, their tongues teasing and dueling for dominance. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Matthew buried his head in the crook of Francis' neck.

"This is very embarrassing! What if we get caught?" Francis only chuckled and stroked the boy's hair softly.

"_Mon cheri_, I had only wanted to see_ L'Amerique _and_ Angleterre_ make fools of themselves. However, my _Matthieu_ is far more entertaining." Matthew glared angrily at Francis.

"Papa, I really find it unnecessary to invade them in the first place. Do you have any idea how useless your plans can be? First you had me wear a sweaty polar bear suit, how you're making us risk humiliation by dressing up as gardeners! For Pete's sake, I don't even know how to use a gardening shovel!" A soft pull on Matthew's hair curl left him in a bundle of incoherent words. A purr emitted from his assailant.

"Oh _Matthieu_, let your Papa show you _all_ _the uses of a gardening shovel_. "

* * *

**_White House Rose Garden 4:30 P.M._**

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Arthur felt his patience wearing off. _Does the dolt even know how to bloody dance? _He thought that he had already taught his former colony rudimentary skills for ballroom dancing. He rolled his eyes at the American's trembling hand that rested on his waist. Was the bloody prat too stupid to realize how obvious he was fidgeting? Hell, the sky blue eyes of the American's were pinned to the ground. Alfred looked utterly ridiculous. Neither the two of them had moved and Arthur was seriously considering to try out some _warm-up _techniques to loosen the fool. He was sure it wouldn't drive the dolt to arousal, but rather make him more attentive.

"Dammit you git. Didn't I teach you how to bloody dance?" The American stopped fidgeting.

"What? Of course I can dance Iggy! A hero like me definitely knows it!" _Bloody hell_. Alfred was the worst at lying.

"Then mind telling me what dance we're doing?"If Arthur wasn't so pissed at the moment, he'd surely laugh his arse off at Alfred's clueless expression.

"Uh...um.."

Letting his arm around Alfred's neck tighten gently, he felt the American stiffen at the contact. It seemed that his actions weren't enough. _We'll see about that. I'll make you remember this._ Narrowing his eyes, Arthur roughly yanked the silky blond hair, emitting a yelp from Alfred. The American's eyes were burrowed with confusion.

"Iggy! What was that for?" Arthur took this chance and firmly pressed his smaller frame against the other nation, gently brushing Alfred's firm muscular sides with his other arm. The former pirate did have to admit Alfred's broad chest was arousing but he would never say that out. Even though Arthur's was flustered by his own bold move, he needed to teach the git some dancing even if it meant for him to be dirty.

"You dolt. I'm going to_ fucking_ teach you how to _ballroom dance_." Arthur made sure to bring emphasis on that last word. Alfred's eyes widened and his breath hitched a bit.

"Wait Iggy! I don't get-" A quick yank on the American's Nantucket reduced him into gasps. Fortunately, the Brit ignored it.

"Move." Arthur commanded. With no choice, Alfred began to move clumsily, his foot sidestepping with inexperience. Arthur couldn't believe how pathetic the American was when it came to dancing. Another quick yank on Alfred's hair evened the American's movements.

"That's much better_ Alfred_." He hoarsely whispered to the former colony's ears.

While to some bystander it seemed as if the duo were sweetly teaching one another with Arthur's 'gestures' as kind or loving. But in the pair's current situation, it was nothing of the sort. Although Arthur was impressed by the quick corrections whenever Alfred missed a step. However as the melody of the song increased even further to an extremely fast tempo, it made the Brit push Alfred even faster. He suddenly realized that Alfred had pressed even harder against his body, and had deliberately grinded their groins together. The heat of the American's vital regions was emancipating and spread towards_ London_. He quickly turned his head to Alfred's face. Arthur didn't expect the full out lust raging in the American's darkened sapphire eyes. The sweat plastered American tightened Arthur's waist, making the Brit emit a slight gasp and squirm as Alfred slithered his hand along the sides of Arthur's hips.

"Alfred! Stop it you dolt!" Arthur desperately whispered,"You're going too far!" A seductive purr from the other nation silenced the Brit.

"No, _Arthur_" A ragged husky voice emitted from the American. "I'm not going to fucking stop until I_ fuck_ you." Arthur felt shivers down his back and retorted weakly.

"Are you bloody nuts Alfred? We are not doing that you repulsive git!" The Englishman couldn't even think after how Alfred had 'innocently' kneed him against his groin. _Oh my god._ Arthur sucked in a breath and emitted a small moan. Much to his dismay, the Orchestra temporarily stopped. Frowning with concern, the composer glanced at the pair.

"Are you alright sir? Perhaps you need a rest?" _Fuck no. I don't need a bloody rest! It's that blasted git that's sexually harassing me!_ Conjuring up his best grin, the Brit answered back.

"Urm, I am completely fine, you don't need to worry about-"

"Oh Iggy's just exhausted. If you'll _excuse_ us, that'd be super awesome!"The composer simply nodded and dismissed the musicians. In record time Arthur had been dragged out of the orchestra's sight before being led towards the tool shed. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"Alfred! Just what are you-" Rough, chapped lips crashed onto Arthur's soft ones. _For the love of the Queen, since when was Alfred so experienced? _Arthur couldn't help but let out a moan as Alfred nipped the bottom of his lips for entrance. He easily complied, their tongues teasing one another before breaking apart for air, leaving a thin line of saliva between them.

"Alfred, tell me how you got so experienced in this."

"_Arthur_," Alfred murmured huskily as he licked off the trail of saliva down Arthur's chin. "No more talking. Lets _fuck._ God, I can't take it much longer...nngh."

The Brit didn't have the time to reply as Alfred grinded his hips against Arthur's, eliciting a muffled moan from the Englishman. Grabbing onto the American's shoulders, Arthur's legs intertwined the American's larger frame, propping himself as Alfred suckled Arthur's collarbone. Hazy with lust and need, Arthur latched onto Alfred and proceeded to take the American's blasted bomber jacket off. Fortunately it came off with a quick pull. He roamed the firm contours of the American's smooth tanned chest.

"God.... I _hate _you so much right now Alfred." Arthur mumbled, his eyes half-lidded with desire. "Nngh!" Arthur cried out softly as Alfred nipped on a sensitive part of his neck. The American was just too good, Arthur had found his sweater vest and shirt discarded in mere seconds. Not to mention how Alfred had been teasing _London_, the former colony brushed the throbbing bulge contained within his trousers. Pushing himself and the American towards the door of the shed, Arthur was determined to find privacy in the blasted place.

**"****....Francis! Don't..ahh!"**_Excuse me? _Immediately, Arthur pried himself off the American's clutch and slapped the nation hard.

"Alfred, you arse! _Explain_ why you called out that wine bastard's name!" Alfred held onto his sore cheek and stared at Arthur in confusion.

"I didn't say that Iggy." A series of moans emitted from the indoors of the shed interrupted the two. Curious, the two nations slowly opened the door to find themselves gaping towards the scene before their eyes. The American chuckled with amusement.

The sight of a flushed rosy Matthew clinging onto the bare back of Frenchman was more than enough to cause havoc in the small shed.

"Wow. I'd never thought that Mattie would screw this guy!"

Arthur buried his face into his palm. He could really use a swig of beer right now.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! NANTUCKET :DDDD YAY! Iggy's still got dinner and movies on the list! How will the pair pull it off in time without ripping each other's clothes off? And what'll happen to Francis & Matthew? xD R&R? :3 I ish silly for not knowing that Texas is Alfred's glasses :B Anyways, changed it ;D  
**


	6. The 'Date' Final

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Kumajirou D:**

**GAH. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to sit down and type D:**** Forgive me Dx**** But now I did and this is the final chapter to this 'Date' xD So I got many reviews that you guys wanted smut (of course, I wanted to write smut too ;D) So I did, but it's probably my first time writing a USUK smut! Don't kill me~ Veeee! I'm quite happy with this final chapter ;D Though I have to officially change the rating from T to M lol :) I had the urge to add Gilbert in it :P Review or add this chapter-I'm curious to see what you guys thought of it :] Anyways, onto the story! **

**

* * *

**_Previously,_

_A series of moans emitted from the indoors of the shed interrupted the two. Curious, the two nations slowly opened the door to find themselves gaping towards the scene before their eyes. The American chuckled with amusement._

_The sight of a flushed rosy Matthew clinging onto the bare back of Frenchman was more than enough to cause havoc in the small shed._

_"Wow. I'd never thought that Mattie would screw this guy!"_

_Arthur buried his face into his palm. He could really use a swig of beer right now._

_

* * *

_

**The 'Date' Part 4**

**_White House, Garden Tool shed, 4:50_**

Alfred was thoroughly amused. Not even his sore cheek from being slapped by Arthur fazed him. Gaping at the sight of his own brother with the French bastard was hard to comprehend for the poor American. He could have laughed his ass off at the sight of the pair if he and the Brit weren't so into it. Alfred only wished that Mattie and the wine bastard didn't ruin his 'private' time with Arthur. _Dammit! I was so close to seducing Iggy! Interrupting a hero's sexytime_ _is unforgivable!_ His _Louisiana _throbbed painfully within his trousers. And much to Alfred's dismay, the pair were completely busy with themselves to notice the him and Arthur.

Sneaking a glance at Arthur, the former colony could easily see the shock plastered all over the Brit. And as if in reply, Arthur glanced back at him with confusion, his mouth gaped wide open. Alfred took this moment to sneak lips with the former pirate, earning quick retorts and sputters from the Brit. It was time to scare the living daylights out of his brother and the Frenchman.

"Yo! Earth to Mattie! I never knew you'd screw the wine bastard!" Alfred could hear the Brit face-palm in embarrassment. Fortunately the Canadian noticed the smug remark and whipped his head towards Alfred with pure disbelief before being replaced by realization that his brother and former caretaker had been watching them the entire time. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Matthew desperately prying himself off of Francis. It still amazed him to no end how ridiculous the pair looked. Watching his brother regain composure, the American prepared himself for the mind-crushing rant from Matthew.

"Alfred, Arthur, _what the hell are you guys doing here_?" _So far so good._ Alfred thought and cringed at the fierce violet-blue eyes of his brother. Despite his brother's deadly glare, Alfred had nothing to be scared of. He smugly replied to his brother.

"Why Mattie, me and Iggy were about to enjoy '_sexytime_' together until we found you making out with the wine bastard." Alfred thought he heard an annoyed grunt from the Frenchman. Ignoring the protests of the Brit, Alfred pulled the half-naked Arthur to his chest and smirked. He would totally beat Matthew any day with the help of his 'Special Relationship' with Arthur.

The Canadian simply crossed his arms and kept his deadly demeanor."Oh _please_ Alfred. Nothing ever gets through that big head of yours." The American stiffened and was sure he heard Arthur sputter at Matthew's sudden remark. "Besides, I'm sure your plans are pretty much ruined Alfred."

"Huh Mattie? I'm not sure what you're talking about..."

"Alfred, I'm talking about your other 'plans' to get Arthur into bed-it's never going to work." _Oh shit._ The American was in deep trouble. He could feel the ominous aura emitting from Arthur. Somehow Alfred thought that he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"And, I want an apology to the two of us." _Hell no._ There was no way the American would apologize to his brother.

"No way! A hero like me isn't-" His sentence was abruptly stopped by the Brit, who had yanked him to his eye level. "What the heck Iggy? Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Alfred, is there any other things you've been scheming?" Deadly emerald eyes pierced though his blue ones.

_Bullshit. This is not going well._ "Ah, I'll explain it to you right after Mattie and Francis get dressed!" Alfred gave a sigh of relief seeing the Brit loosen his glare. The former colony and pirate waited by the door for the other nations to finish dressing. It had been obvious how he had really pissed off Arthur. Leaning over, Alfred tightly grasped the other nation's hand and gently cupped Arthur's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Iggy." Alfred whispered and stared back at Arthur with his most earnest face.

"You git." The American's hands were shoved off, "You'd said you going to explain every bloody detail. Now spill it you wanker."

"Uhh....I'd figure you wouldn't let me off so easily. Well, you see-"

"Alfred! Arthur!" A familiar voice reached Alfred's ears. Of all the people he expected, the American wasn't prepared to see his own boss striding towards his direction. _Dammit! How did he find us? _Beside his boss were dozens of caterers and chefs-and of course, _Arthur's boss_. However, the former colony's life got worse when the Frenchman and his brother unexpectedly came out of the shed with flushed faces. As well, Alfred was on the verge of being castrated by his 'lover'. The only sound that Alfred could conjure up was a girlish scream.

_Oh shit. Heroes are supposed to be good at solving these things right?_

* * *

**_W.H. Rose Garden_** _**5:00 P.M.**_

"Gilbert, tell me why I'm here again?"

"Oi West! You should be glad I chose you to accompany me for my awesome research." Ludwig was sure there wasn't anything more embarrassing than the current situation he was in. The German mustered up his fiercest glare and stared at his older brother. Unfortunately Gilbert just smirked and went back to taking pictures of his targets- America and England. From the looks of it, Ludwig was sure that not only the 'research' would be devastating, but letting the American find out about his brother's schemes would lead to WW3.

"Haha West! Just think of how many hits my awesome blog will get!" Gilbert patted his pet 'Gilbird' and began humming. Groaning with despair, the German slumped his back against the makeshift bushes and listened to his done-deaf brother.

"Awesome! Who knew that Francis was screwing Canada?" _Oh my god._ All Ludwig wanted was to hide and drink to his misery. Glancing at his brother, Ludwig knew the widened smirk on Gilbert's face meant havoc on the other nations.

"Gilbert, I don't like what you're thinking of."

The Prussian's crimson eyes gleamed."Chill, West, it'll be _awesome_."

* * *

**_W.H. South Lawn, Movies 7:00 P.M_**

There had been nothing more embarrassing than having engaged in a fancy dinner with the American and his boss. And adding a wine bastard and Canadian along after the 'events' from the tool shed - Arthur wanted to stab someone right now. Perhaps, movies would solve the Brit's lack of patience. The staff members announced a bloody movie about robots in disguise. However, Arthur didn't expect the immense silence between him and Alfred.

After profusely apologizing and reluctantly bringing the other two nations, Arthur hadn't heard Alfred say a word to him. Perhaps, the American was embarrassed enough to shut his mouth up. He had to admit he wanted Alfred to say something to him, or at least insult his food. Fiddling his hands, Arthur was confused and furious. The Brit had to admit that the date with Alfred was enjoyable and refreshing. But what Arthur truly wanted was to continue off their 'private time'. He had held his throbbing _London_ for so long which irritated him to no end._ Bloody hell Alfred, you're driving me nuts._

Sneaking a glance at the American, Arthur couldn't help but gape at his former colony. Alfred's ever so fine lips contorted into a pursed line. Those dazzling sky blue eyes focused behind Alfred's frames and the smooth tanned arch of his neck, carefully hidden by vintage leather jacket. It was enough to drive the Englishman mad. _Dammit Arthur! He's so damn arousing even with his serious expression. _The Brit tightly gripped the edges of his chair and ignored the concerned looks from Matthew and staff members. The Brit couldn't care less about the movie, he already endured dinner holding in his erection. If the movie was going to take another hour, he'd might as well pounce on Alfred and beg for the American to fuck him.

"Are you okay Arthur?" The concerned voice from Alfred's boss interrupted the Brit's frustration. Pursing his lips into a smile, Arthur politely stood up and set his gaze towards Alfred.

"Sir, may I have a moment with Alfred?"

The nation's boss merely nodded towards Arthur and chuckled, which somehow irked Arthur's patience. There was no time left- it was a matter of life or death for _London_.

"Of course Arthur. We'll start watching the movie if you don't mind."

Much to his own shock, Arthur nearly ripped the American's sleeves while dragging Alfred away from the group. It didn't take long before they were far from company, Arthur shoved the American into the nearby bushes. Bloody hell. The Brit really wanted it, and seeing Alfred sprawled against the ground with glasses half-crooked, revealing a younger look of those beautiful blue eyes drove him to the edge.

"Oi Iggy! What's this all-"_ You clueless dolt!_ Silencing the other nation, Arthur roughly smashed his lips to the American, his tongue desperately probing for entrance. Fortunately Alfred easily complied, sneaking his tongue against Arthur's and fighting back with such intensity the Brit had never known. It was electrifying, leaving the Brit breathing heavily, their closeness had nearly taken Arthur's breath away.

Grasping onto Alfred's bomber jacket, Arthur let himself lean helplessly against the American. The bizarre scent of hamburgers, sweat and leather strangely aroused him and the growing bulge within his trousers. Feeling the wetness upon his eyebrows left him in a shudder of gasps and moans. Glancing up with half-lidded eyes, Arthur could see the growing smirk plastered on the American's face.

"Y-You d..dolt! It's not what you think-nngh." Despite his weak protests, Arthur found himself putty in Alfred's hands. An undistinguished heat of pleasure shot through his growing erection as Alfred continued to tease the sensitive brows. It was absurd how he was easily aroused by the American stroking his eyebrows.

"F-fuck Arthur, you're so fucking sexy." Alfred's smooth and velvet voice had Brit shudder with excitement. A sudden wave of pleasure brought Arthur moaning, the bloody American nipped and suckled the Brit's neck, leaving visible bruises on the milky skin. Alfred continued to nip the sensitive skin and trailed butterfly kisses down Arthur's collarbone, eliciting more gasps. Arthur stifled his moans into the kiss and began stroking himself. His head buried further against the bushes as Alfred kissing his nipples, a soft brush of lips on each perched nipple. And with a quick flick against Arthur's areola had him whimpering in need. The flicks rises the Brit's flush and through his hardened cock. He had enough of waiting and was frustrated with the American's teasing.

"..A..Alfred," Arthur hoarsely whispered, his entire body writhed with urge and need. In a matter of seconds, buttons and seams were ripped, Arthur found himself completely exposed to Alfred, pre-cum already pooling around the tip of his shaft and his sex-flushed face urging the American to go on. The American gently pushed the Brit onto his back and leaned in, brushing their lips softly. Arching his back, the Brit hissed in pleasure as Alfred coaxed his hardened member.

Engulfed by immense pleasure, Arthur's hips buckle momentarily as Alfred began pumping his shaft slowly, leaving the Brit in a string of curses. The feeling of Alfred's calloused hands was already enough to send the Brit to the edge. A strangled sob comes out of Arthur's throat as the feeling suddenly dissipates, his eyes dart towards the American with lust, he was so close, Arthur shifted his neglected cock even further to the American's hands. But the nation had other plans, Alfred simply grasped Arthur's cock and licked the hardened member startling the Brit as the sudden wetness filled his entire cock.

"....Dammit Alfred." Arthur nearly sobbed out as he gripped the other nation's fine blond locks. Biting down his tongue, the Brit felt sparks of vibrations through his cock as Alfred began to hum softly in reply. _Oh goodness._ The sensations wracked the nation's body with pleasure, causing the Brit gasp with incoherent words and swears. The immense pleasure filled him, each vibration shook the Brit, and with a joint, Arthur deliberately came. Glancing down with heavy lidded eyes, the Brit watched the American busy himself by lapping up the leaking white mess.

Before he knew it, tight and sharp pain filled Arthur, blinding him as Alfred struck a finger into him, coaxing the tight muscles within. Arthur gasped out, tears forming around his eyes, fogging the Brit's vision as the mix of pain and pleasure engulfed his senses. As the pain eradicated, Arthur felt heat pooling around his groin. It became unbearable for the Brit-he needed this now. "I...want you inside of me now."

Hazy, lust-filled emerald eyes met the murky sapphires of the American. Arthur felt the American place soft kisses on each tear-streaked cheeks before placed the Brit comfortably on the grass. Placing his arms around Alfred's neck for support, the Brit stiffened and hissed with pain as Alfred gently inserted his member into him. Arthur shifted into a comfortable position; he was grateful that Alfred had control over his urge instead of simply fucking him without patience.

Soon enough, the pain dissipated, and lust filled over Arthur as he clutched the other nation's muscular back. Nodding his head to continue, the American began thrusting in, bringing sparks of pleasure as Alfred pressed deeper inside of him. Soon enough, Alfred had found his sweet spot, and sped up, thrusting into the former pirate's prostate each time, reducing the Brit to gasps and shudders. Shoulders quivering with pleasure, Arthur clawed the American's back, leaving long scratches on the tanned skin.

"...Ahh...Alfred!" Arthur could feel his release as Alfred's thrusts reached its climax, drawing more moans from the Brit. In a state of pleasure, Arthur absentmindedly crushed his lips into Alfred's. The American's sex-flushed face sent Arthur to the edge as he came, delivering a lovely mess over the nation's sweat-slick stomach. Breathing heavily, the Brit was embraced tightly by the other nation. In exhaustion, Arthur didn't even pry off the American and rested his head in the crook of Alfred's neck.

"So...how was it Iggy?" Alfred asked, out-of-breath and lazily squeezed the Brit's bottoms, receiving a playful smack from Arthur.

"....It was pleasant..." Arthur smiled softly, his hands currently busy playing with the American's blond locks.

"Want to do it again? On our next date?" The Brit wondered how the former colony could be so resilient and annoying.

"Oh sod it Alfred."

_Honestly, I'd love to go on another date Alfred. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. _

* * *

**_W.H. South Lawn, 8:00 P.M._**

Slumped against his chair, Matthew was sure he had been tainted for life. The video footage of his brother 'doing it' with his former caretaker resulted the Canadian in shell-shock. Unfortunately, Germany was just as shell-shocked as Matthew. It had all been Prussia's fault. The nation had somehow snuck-more like hijacked-into the South Lawn and replaced the film with the 'awesome' footage. Not only that was embarrassing, but Alfred's own boss had witnessed it, and much to everyone's dismay, actually enjoyed the entire footage.

"Haha! The awesome me has done it again~" Prussia's triumphant voice echoed through Matthew's head. The Prussian along with Francis was currently mocking the two exposed nations on the screen. Didn't the two idiots know how to behave in front of a nation's boss?

"Oi! Canada! West! Kesese~ Aren't I awesome? I just got 5000 hits on my awesome blog!" Burying his head into Kumajirou's soft fur, Matthew wished that the video never existed-or even better Prussia's annoying blog.

"Who are you?" The Canadian's precious polar bear asked, its head tilting in confusion.

Matthew groaned softly. "I'm Canada."

* * *

**H****AHAHAHA~ Finished :D I was thinking of doing an omake soon lol xD What did you guys think of it? And anyways, I'm currently starting on my next USUK fic- Waking up in Vegas- hopefully I'll finish the first chapter by next week..... R&R?**


	7. Date' Omake

**Hey everyone ~ Thank you for all the awesome reviews and the favs xD I've never expected this fic to be so successful xD I couldn't help but think write an omake to the 'Date'. It was inevitable xD I changed the rating from M to T since there's no smut in his chapter :P I'm still considering about writing a new fic. But Alphabet Soup will still continue ;D I'm hoping that you guys enjoy this too~ **

* * *

**The 'Date' Omake**

_How did it come to this?_ Alfred was desperately fanning his former caretaker.

The Brit had fainted at the sight of the embarrassing video footage that Prussia had deliberately shown during their world meeting. Of course, Alfred nearly spat out his beloved hamburger when he saw the video of himself and Arthur fucking each other. But what was more amusing was how Arthur had reacted to it. The former pirate's face was clouded with colors before he threw a fit and nearly strangled Prussia to death had Alfred not stopped him.

On the other hand, all the other nations held strange reactions to the tape. Hungary and Japan were currently busy taking pictures while Lichenstein fainted at the sight. Alfred nearly cowered in fear seeing Switzerland cocking his rifle towards his direction. Francis and Prussia, both tied together, were busy crying for mercy from being tarred by the nations. Meanwhile, Russia was busy copying the 'video' onto a CD and mumbling about 'Becoming one with England'. Much to Alfred's delight, Matthew was hiding in the corner of the room with his polar bear. _Take that Mattie! You must be really jealous of me! _

"What the hell is this-aru?" Turning his head to the right, Alfred saw the displeased look of China. The American shrugged sheepishly, all he knew was that the tape showed some really hot scenes of himself and Arthur. The American was sure that all of the nations had their fair share of embarrassing sex tapes.

"Um, me and Iggy having sex? Looks pretty awesome huh?"

"You idiot! This is disgusting-aru!" China's angry expression was replaced by annoyance as Korea latched onto the Chinese.

"Look Aniki! Lets do what America and England did~ After all sex tapes were originated in Korea!" China immediately retorted and dragged Japan with him as bait. Leaving the busy Asians to their bickering, Alfred continued to fan Arthur in hopes of waking the Brit to his senses.

"Oi! America, you bastard!" Turning his head to the left, Alfred was confronted by red-faced South Italy and anxious Spain. The tomato-red nation began spewing curses and insults in Italian, baffling Alfred as he stared back with confusion.

"Do you have any fucking idea how tainting this is? You should be glad that the potato bastard prevented Feliciano from seeing it." The Italian pointed to his brother, North Italy who was busy eating pasta beside the embarrassed Germany with his face buried in his palm. Luckily the Spaniard interrupted and covered the South Italian's mouth.

"I'm sorry about that America. Romano gets so riled up-" The Italian punched him and struggled against the Spaniard's grip. "But I'm sure it's a good punishment for Arthur. Don't think that I've forgotten the defeat of the Spanish Armada." Alfred wasn't sure whether he should shudder at Spain's sudden menacing demeanor.

"No problem. A hero always accepts apologies!"

"Ve~ Ve~" North Italy sauntered over with curiosity. "America~ What was that video all about? I wanna see it~" _Oh shit. Why of all the people did North Italy ask that? _Shrugging sheepishly, Alfred rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knew hero shouldn't lie but seeing the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-bastard' look from South Italy didn't ease the situation.

The American glanced around for available countries, France was not a good choice-he'd probably taint the nation with dirty talk; Austria was occupied with humiliating Prussia with a whip and Taiwan was busy uploading the tape onto Youtube, not that Alfred minded-he always wanted internet fame. Turning this attention to Germany, Alfred thought he looked like the kind of guy who enjoyed these things.

"Uh....why don't you ask Germany?" Alfred wasn't sure if seeing the fume off of South Italy was meant to be a good thing. In a matter of seconds, the very pissed Italian lunged towards Alfred with tomatoes.

"..Y-You bastard!" Again, Alfred's life was saved by the Spaniard who had grasped onto the Italian. Meanwhile, France had escaped and began groping Iceland and Norway which enraged Denmark to wielding out his axe. The American was starting to beg for Arthur to wake up; he'd do anything to stop this chaos, bowing down and worship the Brit was one of those options. _Dammit Iggy! Wake up, I don't think a hero can handle this himself..._

_

* * *

_

_The pleasant aroma of earl grey tea and freshly baked scones soothed Arthur, leaning back against the soft cushions, he leisurely sipped his tea and savored the peace. However, familiar sounds and greetings took Arthur out of his thoughts as his magical friends came by. Of course, the first one to greet him was his beloved unicorn, Cupcake Sparkles who affectionately nuzzled Arthur's cheeks. _

_"England! We missed you~" His green fuzzy friend, Fuzzles, whom Arthur had nicknamed, flew over and pounced on the Brit. _

_"Ah you guys! I missed all of you. How have you been coping while I was gone?" A wave of giggling came as the response of his friends. Frowning, Arthur glanced at Pansy, his fairy companion who had been whispering to the other magical creatures._

_"What's so funny Pansy?" More giggles erupted from his companions. Pansy turned and smirked towards the Brit, she had somehow gotten a hold of Arthur's cell-phone. Furrowing his brows, Arthur stared at her with confusion.  
_

_"Oh Arthur, who knew that you were this good in bed?" To the nation's shock, his own cell-phone contained a mighty fine picture of himself being 'fucked' by Alfred. That wasn't what scared the nation, as he found himself suddenly face to face with his former colony. _

_".B-bloody hell, A-Alfred?!" Much to Arthur's dismay, the American was completely exposed and grasping the Brit's ankles. Sputtering with incoherent words, the former pirate found himself trapped by Alfred's embrace._

_"Arthur" The Brit nearly shuddered in reply."Look,..we're so popular.." Prying himself off Alfred, the Englishman suddenly saw nations surrounding him. He could easily see the mocking in the French bastard's eyes, the shell-shocked expression on Matthew, disgust in China and Germany's eyes. Bright lights snapped him out of his glance as Arthur saw Japan and Hungary taking photos of him, and the seductive gleam in Russia's eyes. However, was seeing his own brother Sealand gaping at the naked photos of him was devastating enough for Arthur. _

_"HAHAHA~ England! Look who's awesome now! Face humiliation~" Prussia's voice echoed through the Brit's ears. The presence of all the nations mocked the former pirate. __Clouded with embarrassment, Arthur could feel tears brimming from his eyes.__ Why did he deserve such punishment? _

**_

* * *

_**

_**"ALL OF YOU CAN BLOODY DIE IN A HOLE"**_

Stunned, Alfred blinked and searched for the direction of the voice. _Was that Iggy's voice?_ The sudden outburst had temporarily stopped the actions of all the nations. Surprised, France had let go of a panting Norway while Austria had ceased whipping Prussia. Japan and Hungary had stopped taking photos and even Russia stared curiously at the source of the outburst.

"You git. I'm right here." Small skillful hands yanked the American's tie down and Alfred saw the pink-flushed Britain. It was a beautiful sight to Alfred, the tinted red cheeks, furrowed brows and pursed lips nearly had the American in a trance. With glee Alfred swooped down and embraced his lover.

"Iggy! You're awake! You see, everything's all in chaos and destru-"

"I know that you bloody frog! Did you think that I wouldn't have heard the blasted noise?" Arthur's hands pried off their embrace, standing up, the Brit glared menacingly at each nation. Apparently, Arthur wasn't done yet.

Alfred watched as the Brit stepped over to kick the Frenchman hard, leaving the poor nation toppling over with pain. Next, the American watched as his lover went over to a dazed Sealand and smacked the young boy, lecturing him about respect for brothers and abstinence. However, Arthur wasn't done with punishment yet, Alfred watched with amusement and shock when Arthur grabbed Hungary and Japan's photos and ripped them apart before smashing Russia's tape and mentioned about how there was no way in hell he would become 'one' with the nation. Unfortunately, the Spaniard's luck didn't work as Arthur gave Spain a beating and warned the nation about invading with British Naval fleets.

Lastly, the Brit went over to Prussia, much to all the nation's dismay, was still alive and smirking at Arthur. The former pirate leaned down and whispered something to the Prussian's ears. However, Alfred and the rest of the nations did not expect high-pitched screams from Prussia. The American watched the terrified nation clung onto Arthur's legs and begged about worshiping the Brit in exchange for Arthur not to mutilate his pet 'Gilbird'. After Arthur had given Prussia a good beating, the Brit had shifted his attention back to Alfred.

"You." Arthur pointed with emphasis at his former colony. "It's all your bloody _fault._ Is this what I get for dating hamburger freaks like you?"

Alfred gulped nervously, he could have pissed his pants by that look. The American could only hope to live another day. Gesturing his love for Arthur, Alfred could only come up with the lamest reply.

"...Uh..I love you?"

* * *

_**VEEEEE~ FINISHED xD Alfred you idiot! Arthur's going to rape you~ What did you guys think of it? Reviews are very appreciated~  
**_


	8. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-if I did, Alfred and Arthur would be making out 24/7 :O  
**

** Veeee~ Hey everyone! I'm really grateful for the wonderful favs and reviews-I'm hoping to see more comments from you guys! Firstly, I'm sort of having a writer's block about the next few stories I'm working on. So instead, I may resort to challenging myself to drabbles of various pairings in Hetalia or Bleach for the next story xD **

**I wanted to change the genre to a bit of a hurt/comfort for this chapter xD So basically this chapter is portraying what if Arthur takes Alfred's independence too seriously and distances himself from Alfred to the point where Alfred resorts to calling Arthur as one final chance to mend their relationship. Using nation names instead of actual names xD But anyways, enjoy it everyone!  
**

* * *

**Happy Ending  
**

"I really hate you, you know that?"

Those familiar words echoed through America's head. The exhausted nation sunk his head deeper into the soft covers of his bed. It seemed to worsen the situation, his pillow smelled of his former caretaker, the faint scent of slightly burnt scones and tea somehow relaxed America. But it really wasn't enough, the former colony wanted-scratch that- _needed _the source behind his misery-England. The American couldn't remember the last time the other nation had visited. It could have been decades since England had set foot in the American's home.

Shifting uncomfortably, America laid restlessly on the mattress, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling-it was old, filled with long, irregular cracks and creases. America frowned at the sight, when was the last time he had bothered to clean the house? Perhaps, America mused, all it needed was mending, and that was what the nation exactly needed to ease that painful gap in his chest. Rising from the covers, America briskly went over to his phone, brushing off the dust and webs before carefully bringing the phone to his ears.

America hesitated, would England answer the phone?

Or would he choose to ignore it?

Pressing his flared cheeks tightly against the cool surface of the phone, America gingerly dialed the Brit's number. He was close, very close to hearing that familiar polite yet edgy tone of the other nation. America could imagine the sarcastic greetings that England answered when they used to call each other.

But those greetings gradually faded, along with the glances and retorts from the former pirate. No longer would England bother to reply to his proposals during meetings or even start an argument. The Brit left him hanging and it pierced him, like thorns and needles. But the American was resilient, and he knew that even through the darkest nights, there would be some silver lining on the other side. However, it seemed America's luck faltered.

There was no response on the other line.

America silently cursed to himself, hearing no response meant that his efforts were meaningless. Of course, had he not been banished by England himself to visit him, perhaps America would have a chance to rekindle the old flames. America knew he would make things right and fix this problem. But the matter was, when?

When would England finally open to him?

All the things America knew about his former caretaker were so little, the American couldn't read a closed book, and England was exactly closed. Suddenly, America wanted more than just learning about him, he wanted to feel, smell and see the former pirate in front of America's door, just like long ago.

But the bittersweet flashbacks projected in America's mind, the rusty images repeated over and over like a movie. The American could hear those sounds, and those sights as if played continuously on a vintage phonograph.

* * *

_On the war-torn and bloody battlefield, America had learned that nothing was ever achieved without the sacrifice of loss and grief._

_In the center of the bloodbath stood the former colony and England, both nations posed and ready to deal the final blow. To many, it had seemed that the battle had sided to America and the British Empire was finally letting go of its colony. Even to America, victory was close but at the devastating loss of his own men._

_ However, America's attention reverted to the expression his caretaker had worn. Betrayal could easily be seen through the other nation's sharp emerald eyes, mixed with hatred and anger, fueled by each passing moment. How America had longed to rush over to embrace the older nation and end the bloodshed. _

_But nations don't solve their problems without an agreement or a fight. And America desperately tried one last time to convince the elder nation of his independence.  
_

_"Hey..England...I will choose liberty after all." America shouted, his voice echoed through the pouring rain. _

_"I'm no longer your child or your baby brother...From now on, I'm independent." Clearly, the younger nation saw the glimpse of despair and isolation in England's face. _

_"Acknowledge it!" The heel of England's foot left the ground, and America suddenly saw a blur of red, black and white rushing towards him, and the former colony's stance faltered. A sharp crackle filled America's ears as he stumbled from the impact. With his damaged musket sprawled on the ground, America was left vulnerable and helpless to England. _

_A heartless chuckle pierced the silence between the nations, and the young nation carefully held his ground and glanced towards his former mentor. England, holding his musket tightly, aimed towards the American. _

_"You were always so naive, you fool..." England whispered, enough for the younger nation to hear those words clearly. Everything seemed to stop for America, the muffled voices of commander shouting, 'Fire' were merely dull noises in his ears. He ignored the wetness of the rain seeping into his tattered uniform and focused only on his former mentor._

_England's eyes held nothing but grief and desolation, those once sharp guarded emerald eyes reduced to exposed and helpless ones. Tears brimmed from the edges of England's eyes as the two nations glanced at one another. America could feel the aching pain, the relationship they shared was obvious between both parties. _

_"Fool....There's..no point in firing..." The older nation murmured, dropping the musket harshly. In a matter of seconds, the England he had always known was down on his knees, the powerful nation reduced to the brink and his walls shattered to pieces. _

_'Lets go home' Memories of his childhood flooded America and the younger nation remembered holding those warm hands and the loving glance England had given him.  
_

_"Damn it....why..." __America could only watch with remorse as tears streamed down England's cheeks. He__ longed to wipe off those tears and hold him. _

_"You....used to be so big." The younger nation utterly softly, the war was over and America was independent._

_But at what loss? The former colony would later realize how it would affect his relationship with England._

_

* * *

_

His hands tightened firmly onto the phone, he was going to let it out, let those long kept feelings hidden in his chest for decades, even if it meant bursting it out towards the phone.

"Dammit....You know, I'm such a coward, England." America's voice quivered, he hadn't realized how difficult it was to speak.

"I realized how stupid and foolish I had been for decades.." _More like centuries you dolt. _The American could almost hear that snark and curt response from England.

"I basically...taken you for granted....I've always expected you to support me and watch over my back...even after my independence..." The younger nation realized how painful it was for England support a nation that broke ties with him.

"I know that's entirely selfish of me that I have never bothered to return the favor to you.....but if you could find any place in your heart to listen to this 'git' begging to mend our 'relationship'...." America's voice quivered again.

"...Then it would satisfy me."

Unfathomable silence filled the room, America had expected it, after all, he was talking to an empty line. England could have been out or overseas and wouldn't have been in his house. A hero never faltered even through the toughest times. But right now, America was breaking, his heart ached and throbbed painfully.

_There should be a happy ending to this_, the younger nation pondered as he fiddled with his shirt.

America had never been patient and would have given up on anything. However, England wasn't just 'anything', he was everything to the American.

"I'm sure that everything between us will be solved in time. It'll be like a happy ending!"

_**"There's no such thing as a 'happy' ending you git."**_

Widening his eyes, America was immediately shaken out of his trance and pressed the phone to his ears like a lifeline.

"England! England! I've missed you so much!"

The younger nation suddenly felt like a child again. Happiness brimmed from America as he responded eagerly to the older nation.

"Sod it, you wanker. I'm not here to play games or 'rekindle' anything." His heart dropped, but America wasn't disappointed, the older nation had been listening to him the entire time!

"I'm sure you heard what I had said earlier England...you're important to me, hell, you're the most important person to me!"

"...You're bursting my nerves...I don't want to hear such things."

"Why not? Why can't we be together just like the old days?" America retorted, his voice edged with desperation.

"Don't you realize _America_" England snapped, his voice laced with malice. "Some things don't change and my hate will continue to harbor because of your independence."

Those words struck through the American's chest, the younger nation gripped the edge of the table and gulped nervously.

"England, I would wait for...centuries, even a millennium....I'll earn your trust and find you like when you first found me."

"Do you have any idea how you had left me _hanging_ in shame and grief that day America?" England responded, seething with anger.

"I know that 'sorry' doesn't cut it and I still miss being a former colony." The younger nation replied softly and continued on.

"At first it hurt me to have left you, but I had to break apart from you, I wanted to see the world, experience freedom and the challenges of a nation..." America's voiced trailed off.

"All of that couldn't have been done without the care and nurturing you had given me England."

Another silence engulfed the two nations. Despite England's cold demeanor, the American was satisfied that the elder nation had actually bothered to listen to him.

"You git, you should be glad I even bothered to raise you in the first place." answered the older nation, America did a little victory dance, the edgy sarcasm in England's voice was a good sign.

The American somehow knew the relationship they shared had been mended.

* * *

Shifting restlessly, America glanced briskly at his watch, _10:00 A.M. _England would be out of the terminal in another 10 minutes. He was delighted to hear his former mentor reluctantly agreeing to spend quality time together with him.

It had been a year since his 'desperate' phone call to the Brit, and America had slowly and surely earned England's trust. It hadn't been easy for the American, there were many times where the younger nation had nearly lost the respect that England had for him. But America knew that in due time, those old cracks would fade.

America felt a sense of pride swelling in him; he watched as children ran toward mothers, family members flocking towards each other with joy, and lovers embracing one another. The younger nation wondered if this was the cause of his happiness and anxiety. Deep inside, America wanted embrace England, welcome him and proclaim his undying devotion towards the Brit.

He glanced back at his silver watch, _10:08 A.M. _Just a few more minutes and his former mentor would arrive. Carefully, America took the large sign out of his bomber jacket and prepared himself as a wave of people came out of the arrivals terminal.

Most strangers would probably have gaped at the enormous sign that America had held, but the young nation knew that to a certain Brit, it meant total embarrassment. America pursed his lips, at this point the Brit was lost somewhere within the crowd, and waving large signs was tiresome to the American so the younger nation resorted to what he did best-spurring attention.

"E-ENGLAND! A HERO LIKE ME CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!"

There. Hundreds of eyes settled upon the younger nation. Grinning sheepishly, America began waving the giant sign around, earning more stares from the crowd. And from the American's perspective, he could easily see the rising fume from a certain nation.

In a matter of moments, America saw a glimpse of sandy-blond hair and those recognizable eyebrows before yanked down by familiar hands.

"You git!" hissed England, who still had his grip on the American's tie. America grinned, he loved their 'playful' bickering.

"I missed you. Now, how about giving me a hug?" He winked suggestively towards the smaller nation.

However, a smack on the head was the Brit's answer.

"You bloody wanker! You'd never last a day without me!" Embracing the smaller nation, the American buried his face in the fine sandy blond locks.

"Mhmm..You smell nice England.."

Just like before, the former pirate smelled of burnt scones and tea, and America knew that he had never felt so content in his life.

"S-Shut up!"

America realized that having a piece of a happy ending wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Yay~ Finished! What did you guys think of it? I was listening to Mika's Happy Ending-somehow ****inspired me to write this one-shot with a happy ending :D xD R&R? xD **


	9. Hamburgers & Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or America's hamburgers....**

Oh my goodness. It's been like 3 months since the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so occupied with school and social life. But I'm hoping to get my other APH fic 'Fifty Gestures' updated as well. I might start a new fanfic but it's a little sketchy at the moment. This one's a bit random- it just had to be done xD And lastly, a big thank you to all my reviewers-I haven't been able to reply to them but they really mean a lot to me!

Translations:

_Amerique_-America, _Angleterre_-England,_ mon cheri_-my dear, _mon dieu_-my god, _petit_-little

Prompt: Hamburgers & Misunderstandings

* * *

This was perhaps the most difficult question America had ever encountered.

_England or Hamburgers?_

Choosing his favorite food over his lover was quite a _big no-no._

Or was it?

Hamburgers were probably the only food staple that could really cure his constant, gnawing hunger. If it weren't for those deliciously crafted, savory burgers, America knew that he couldn't have gotten through any of those pesky political and economic problems he faced as a nation. In his opinion, hamburgers were probably the best thing besides ice cream.

Ugh. Just one hamburger right now wouldn't hurt so badly, would it?

_Forget the hunger! You're a hero! Heroes starve so others wouldn't have to suffer! _

America thought and shuddered slightly. Patting his poor stomach comfortingly, the former colony evaded the hunger gnawing on him.

"Awesome heroes have to suffer for the greater good…" America muttered, clamping his hands around his forgotten stomach. The former colony knew that he really should get back to work otherwise having complaints from the superiors at the White House wouldn't do much good for him. But America wasn't done thinking yet.

England, on the other hand, was the best -_scratch that_-the most awesome thing that ever happened to him. It didn't take an idiot to realize that they had way more arguments than the average healthy couple. America didn't mind though; there was this special bond they had that magically changed their banters into mind-blowing sex. Not that America minded.

However, there was this problem though-England never forget about their troubled past. No matter how hard America had tried, the former empire wouldn't forget about it. America thought he had heard England mumble about how 'remembering' the whole Revolutionary War was to keep him in place or something like that. Sometimes, America wondered if the old man had gone insane or something-especially listening to older nation rant about how 'cute' and 'innocent' when he was as a colony.

Pssh. Screw that. He wasn't that _young _anymore.

But there was something different about England lately. Their arguments lasted longer than usual and England wouldn't speak to him for several days after their fights. The older nation often locked himself in his room for hours. Could it be? Did England think that he chose hamburgers over their relationship? It couldn't be! This was a problem that couldn't be solved with nuclear weapons.

America only had a few options- he could try to change his diet, lose the hamburgers or risk it all by rushing over to England and beg for forgiveness.

That last one sounded pretty good.

With that plan set in mind, America left a note for his boss and ran out of his office. America drove as fast as he could towards the nearest airport in Washington D.C. which was considerably dangerous since the former colony nearly collided with several trucks along the way. But fuck that-he was a hero, and saving his awesome damsel's live was far more important than safety driving.

It was really nice knowing that the nearest plane to London was only 20 minutes from departure. Fuck.

He had only 20 minutes to get his ass on board and think of awesome excuses or reasons if that was a better word to show how much he loved England. In record time, America got his way through the airport security with his _'awesome'_ charms and secured a spot for in the designated plane in 15 minutes flat. The hardest part now was thinking of great reasons for England not to break up with him.

Oh boy. This was harder than he had imagined. Thinking was never this hard before.

* * *

It had been quite a while since America really used his brain for something necessary and important. However, it didn't stop him from conjuring up the worst reasons ever.

_Iggy~ I'm going to prove to you that even hamburgers can't replace our love~_

England would probably kick his sorry ass straight back to Washington.

_I've always known you hated hamburgers Iggy, but can't you accept that hamburgers are always going to be part of our relationship?_

That would probably increase the chance of England castrating him. America noted himself to never speak of that.

America pondered thoughtfully, should it be more serious and heart-felt?

_Iggy, I love you more than anything else in the world. We have this connection, don't you see? That's why it's called a Speci-_

"_Amerique?_"

The former colony choked.

Oh god.

_France?_

The American chuckled nervously. Of all the countries America had known, he certainly didn't expect Francis to catch him on a plane to London. Well, their relationship wasn't that public and besides only Matthew knew about it.

"H-Hey, Francis...." America swallowed that darn lump in his throat. _Look and stay awesome so he won't find out!_

"It's been a while _non_? How are you _mon cheri_?"

"Oh I'm doing as awesome as ever! I've been so busy being a hero that I forgot all about it!"

_Right._

"Oui, oui Amerique and I assume that you've been occupying yourself with _Angleterre_ non?"

_Fuck?_

"Ahaha! I really don't get what you mean Francis. You're losing your sanity just like England!"

America swore that he saw a vein throbbing from France's head.

Wait a second. Why was he even on a plane to London? There was no way he'd let that unheroic Frenchman's hand on England. Iggy was _his._

"_Non, non_ I'm not losing my sanity. However, I'm just a little concerned for you dear Amerique. I think you're in denial. Everyone knows that you and that Angleterre are together."

So much for keeping that a secret. America spat his poor hamburger all over the Frenchman's tailored suit. Hearing Francis spew French insults and profanities, America grinned victoriously-that ought to show France!

"What about you? Why are you even here in London? Couldn't resist my awesome aura or my hamburgers?"

Francis grimaced at his shirt before turning his attention towards Alfred, twirling his slightly curled locks. "Oh, I just felt like teasing _petit Angleterre_-he's so adorable sometimes, especially when I dump his tasteless tea onto that hideous carpet of his!"

"Whoa, whoa Francis. Iggy's rug is pretty amazing so yeah, don't even think of going there." Francis' eyebrow's rose with curiosity.

"Ah, what are you implying _mon cheri_?"

Sometimes America wished that Francis could go and shoot himself. Just because he and England had amazing sex on that rug before didn't mean that he was going to tell the entire world. But he was a hero right? Heroes don't kill perverted Frenchmen without having a good intention. So America did what he was best at-being oblivious and completely ignoring the subject.

"Whatever Francis. You and your old perverted mind. I need hamburgers."

The Frenchman simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is Amerique, perhaps this trip to London is worth it for you. _Mon dieu!_ I can't stand your silliness anymore!"

Perhaps Francis was right. _Better to get it all over with than do nothing._

* * *

Born and bred in America, heck, Alfred F. Jones was a true American, and he did what Americans did best.

"IGGY!"

America pounded hard against the door. He would have taken the shortcut to England's house if he hadn't lost the former empire's spare keys. So he was reduced to abusing England's door. However, it didn't take a few knocks to obliterate the poor thing and send a frantic America crashing into the Brit's home.

"Yoo-hoo~ Iggy? Where are you?"

America checked all the cupboards and drawer-he wasn't stupid of course, but just in case England shrunk or anything of that sort.

"Here Iggy~ Iggy~"

The American checked the living room, guest rooms and the kitchen and found no signs of England. He had even checked the creepy basement and found nothing.

The only place left was England's bedroom.

Sneaking up the stairs, America slowly crawled his way towards England's room. America gripped the door tightly, he hadn't had the slightest clue at the kind of things laid in England's bedroom. The older nation never gave him access to that room whenever he was around. Composing himself, America smashed the door open with his bare hands. England would kill him later for that.

Of course, America never really got a chance to look around as greasy hamburgers were flung against and over his head.

"ALFRED. YOU BLOODY WANKER."

There was no mistaking about that voice.

"I-Igg-" Another hamburger was thrown at his head.

"Why the _bloody fuck_ did you kill my door? Do you have any idea how bleeding _frustrated_ I am right now?"

"I spend every bloody day trying, and you know, it's _fucking impossible!_ How the _fuck_ do you even do it America?"

America really tried to listen, but it was hard as two or three hamburgers were constantly thrown against his face.

"You wanker! I tried everything I could you know? I mean, I read books and watched videos just so I could eat these _abominable, filthy, disgusting burgers_!"

_Burgers?_

_Oh._

So that was why England was so pissed. America still couldn't believe his ears. The American had never expected England to eat his hamburgers or let alone touch them. It was as if his miracle had come true. Shoving the hamburgers off his face, America stared in awe.

"You actually_ tried_ them?!"

England blushed a nice shade of crimson.

"Would you like another hamburger against your bloody face Alfred?"

"_Wow_ Iggy. I mean, that's amazing."

The former empire sputtered."W-well it's not that amazing, you git...i-it's bloody hard just to shove a piece of that greasy crap down your throat..."

England never got to finish his sentence.

America crashed his lips against England and kissed his senseless.

"So Iggy, we're not breaking up?"

"What the_ bloody_ hell are you talking about?"

Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding after all, wasn't it?

* * *

**Hahaha! Finished it! So what did you guys think of it? Review? Hopefully I'll update more one-shots soon :) Feel free to suggest any prompts everyone!**


End file.
